


Survival

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes two to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

## Survival

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. When you think about it, they're both rather fragile. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

* * *

Jim: Calm. Rational. Jim. 

Jim: soft, sensually demanding. Jim. 

Jim! : Fighting anger. Jim! 

JIM!: Scared. Heartbeat jumping, lungs trying to catch up "Wha-" 

He was being squeezed tightly against something warm and pleasant smelling under the bitter tang of leftover fear and adrenaline. "Oh, God, Jim, I'm so sorry. I couldn't make you come back and I was so scared and I don't have a fucking clue what I'm doing anymore and it's all my fault --" 

"Blair?" 

"too far" 

Muttering to himself he returned the squeeze before pulling Blair away a little bit. Only a little bit. "Even I couldn't get that." 

"It's gone too far." 

"What's gone too far?" he asked, patiently, sure that eventually Blair would make sense. Things were sometimes a little confusing after a zone. 

"This." A hand not captured in Jim's gestured around them. 

That only meant one thing to Jim. "Don't." 

Blair shivered in his hold. 

"Don't. Leave." 

The shivering magnified into shaking. Several times, Blair seemed to stop breathing, but then he'd take a shuddering breath and Jim would wait a little more. Blair drew a deep breath and Jim felt the deep tickle that warned him that he was about to say something. Something that Jim might not want to hear. 

"Please?" It was a question, a request, and an order rolled into a single-syllable, six-letter word that was neither small nor simple. 

"Please?" Blair repeated, and he was asking the same thing. Please pretend that we can keep going. Just -- please. 

They'd made it through another day. Together. 

* * *

End Survival by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
